


Life is a Highway

by Rach1989



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach1989/pseuds/Rach1989
Summary: Sam was convinced that he didn't want Sebastian hitching a ride with Blaine and him, but when you're secretly in love with your best friend, you'll do anything to keep them happy. But, as the three of them begin their journey together, life throws up a number things that forces them closer together, and causes them to start looking at things differently.





	

_I know this chapter is short, but it's mostly just an introduction, setting things up for the rest of the story._

_Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to know what you're thinking, and hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take too long._

* * *

 

Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend/best man slump out of his house, tossing his bags into the trunk of the car. He’d known that Sam would be skeptical of this new arrangement, but he hadn’t thought it would be this bad. It was difficult being in the middle all the time, fighting to please the people who were important to him, despite them both wanting different things.

“Could you at least try and look excited?” Blaine asked, leaning up against the car, arching an eyebrow as Sam stood up to look at him properly. His expression told Blaine everything, he wasn’t going to be able to sweet talk himself out of this one. Great. “Look, I know you’re not happy, but he was coming to the wedding anyway, and since I’m not really having a bachelor party, he invited himself to come with us,” he shrugged, deciding to ignore Sam’s scoff of indignation. This was going to be a long drive and they hadn’t even collected Sebastian yet.

Shaking his head, he opened the door on the driver’s side and slipped inside, waiting for Sam to join him seconds later. He smirked to himself as he fastened his seatbelt, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye, watching as he toyed with his fingers in his lap.

“Okay dude, I’m not going to pretend I’m happy about this…” Sam started, causing Blaine to look at him properly, his eyes softening as Sam spoke to him in his normal tone for the first time in days, “I thought this was going to be a trip for us bros, you know? Then you invited him, the guy who blinded you back in High School, and I don’t know, it feels weird to me, man,” he shrugged, giving Blaine a sheepish look, refusing to look him in the eye. Blaine worried his lip between his teeth, glancing down at his own hands, before staring out of the window in front of him, not entirely sure how he should respond to Sam. Sure, he and Sebastian hadn’t gotten off to the best of starts, there’d been the attraction there, the not-so-innocent flirtation between the two of them, but that had been stamped out after the rock-salt incident during their Junior year. It had taken Blaine and Sebastian a long time to mend the rift between them, but that was years ago now, and Blaine was over it, and he desperately wanted Sam to be to.

“You just don’t know him like I do,” he finally replied, glancing back at Sam with a soft sigh, “I was kind of hoping that this trip would change that, it would give you both a chance to get to know each other away from the old High School drama that seems to follow us around. It’ll be just us guys…” he paused again, sucking in a breath before continuing, “Just give him a chance, please? You’re both my best friends, and it would really mean a lot to me if you guys could get along. Think of it as a wedding present to me, yeah?” he suggested, his face breaking out into a little grin.

Sam considered his friend for a moment, of course he wanted Blaine to be happy, and he didn’t want to be the reason that he wasn’t, and maybe he was right, High School was a long time ago, and if Blaine could look past that, then he should be able to, right? He just couldn’t help it that he didn’t trust Sebastian one bit, and wouldn’t put it past him to do something that would ruin the trip for him and Blaine. But, Blaine looked so sincere in what he was asking, and Sam knew that he couldn’t be the one to spoil things before Sebastian had even had a chance to do it himself.

“Okay fine,” he sighed, nodding his head as his face broke out into an infectious grin, “So does that mean I can chuck out that ridiculously expensive wedding gift list that Kurt gave me?” he added cheekily, receiving a playful shove in his side for his trouble.

Yeah, he could do this, just because Sebastian was tagging along, he wasn’t going to let that ruin what could be the last real time that he got to spend with Blaine.


End file.
